A Guardian's Sending
by StarlitSuccubus
Summary: If a summoner were to die, the gravest sin has been committed and all of Spira would mourn the loss. But who grieves for the guardians that live to protect them? Does anyone cry over their death? Oneshot. Warning: Death and Sadness.


Author's Note: I came up with the idea for this story by actually hearing a song called "Guardian's Sending" on (A site that has people remixing video game music.) The characters are obviously not mine, and the song was composed by a user on the site by the name of Sal.

**A Guardian's Sending**

A single ray of sunshine poured through the broken window of the Besaid Temple; it was the only bit of light in the room. The temple sustained a considerable amount of damage from an attack the previous night, but it was still standing. It was a little past sunrise, and the black smoke emanating from still burning or destroyed buildings hung in the air. Six guardians looking war torn stood in front of the damaged altar. A priest of the temple stood behind it, and their solemn eyes were fixated on the young woman laying on the altar. Her long black dress was torn, and she bore the scars of battle on her body like badges of honor.

"My children," the priest began. "We are here today to mourn a terrible loss, and send a spirit to her next journey. Joined in grief, we will begin."

"Lu, why! WHY!" a voice rang out among the guardians. Wakka's body was trembling, and his loud, heaving sobs continued.

Tidus placed his hand on his distraught friend's shoulder and looked around. Yuna was crying softly, and was only audible by an occasional whimper or sniffle. Rikku's crying was like a small child's, lost and afraid. Auron looked stoically at Lulu's body, and did not move an inch. Kimahri was breathing heavily, clearly trying to contain his primal rage.

"Lulu may have practiced black magic, but she lived a life of light. Selflessly giving herself for her summoner's protection and battling tirelessly against Sin, she will forever be regarded as a champion," the priest said. As he continued speaking about Lulu, Tidus' thoughts began to race in his head. Tears spilled down his cheeks, and he clenched his fists.

_How could this have happened? How could we lose one of our own? My friend, my sister. All because of Sin! Because of my old man, he did this! I can hear his laughter now, his "crybaby" taunts. Well, I'm crying asshole, what are you going to do about it? I'll make you pay for every tear, every death, everyone's pain. I swear on it!_

Yuna grabbed Tidus' hand tightly and looked down at the ground. Tidus shook his head and refocused on the priest's eulogy.

"Lulu may be physically gone from us, but like this sacred temple, her spirit still remains strong. I want you all to say something, whether it be a memory of your time with her or something directly to her. Then we will take a quick break to prepare, and then perform the sending."

"I'll go first," Rikku said timidly. "I remember when I first became a guardian, and she accepted me even though I was an Al Bhed. She never saw me as anything less than a fellow guardian and friend."

"Lulu was great warrior, great friend," Kimahri said simply.

"I can't describe in words how much you meant to me, even though you didn't like me much as first," Tidus chuckled through his tears. "You always looked out for me, and I enjoyed your wit and sternness, even if I said I didn't"

"You were my best friend, never faltering to protect me, stand by me," Yuna stammered before beginning to cry again. Tidus noticed the pain in her eyes. Yuna must have performed dozens of sendings, but how does one do it for their closest friend?

"I love you, Lulu. I always have, always will. I hope I made you proud," Wakka said before another round of sobbing started.

Auron remained silent, and then quickly walked up to the altar. Everyone looked on stunned as he gabbed her lifeless hand, kissed her forehead, and said "You were one of the best kid," before walking out of the temple. They all were shocked at his small display of emotion.

"Ok, we will take a ten minute break. You can go outside for some air, and Yuna will stay behind to prepare for the sending," the priest directed.

"Yes sir," Yuna said sadly and bowed in respect. They all did the same before filing out of the room, still dazed from everything that was happening. Auron was standing with his back toward them, and was staring at the debris-strewn water. Tidus looked out to the horizon, and on the terrible destruction in front of him until a voice broke his concentration.

"Tidus?" Wakka said.

"Yes?"

"I know Lu will be happy that she can see Chappu now, but…do you think that she will remember me? Think of me? Miss me?"

"Of course she will Wakka. Lulu definitely cared deeply for you, without a doubt," Tidus assured him.

"Thanks buddy," Wakka said, and he walked away to be alone for a while. Rikku ran up to Tidus and hugged him tightly.

"What am I going to do without her? She was like a mother to me, always making sure I was taken care of. My family just gave me orders," she whispered in his ear. Tidus held her close to his chest as she cried into his shoulder. She then let go of him, nodded, and walked back into the temple. Everyone else also began heading back inside, but Tidus didn't move yet.

"Something troubles you," Auron said. Tidus turned to face him quickly, unaware that he was still behind him.

"I'm trying to be strong, to shake this feeling, but I can't. Why is there no one else here? I'm sure others know about what has happened. We fought with other guardians and summoners last night."

"This is true, and they are saddened. But they are on their pilgrimages, protecting their summoners," Auron said matter-of-factly.

"I know, but, like, couldn't they have come and paid their respects? Couldn't they have taken a moment to say goodbye?"

"Sin does not stop so neither do they."

Tidus sighed. "It's just not fair! If it was a summoner, they'd have a national day of grief, it would be a huge deal," he said bitterly.

"You believe that we are entitled to people's mourning?" Auron asked.

"I know it's in our job description and all, but someone died. Lulu died."

"Let go of that anger, that resentment. Lulu wouldn't want you this way, and we must carry on so that her death, as well as those before her, is not in vain," Auron said walking back towards the temple.

_Her death. _

Tidus began to remember it vividly, the memory forcing itself into his mind.

_The bonfire blazed brightly in the summer night, and the seven friends laughed loudly around it. The air was warm, but the sand was cold beneath them. Wakka had his arm around Lulu and was telling a funny blitz ball story. He was very animated, using his hands to exaggerate certain parts. Lulu rolled her eyes with a smile, and even Auron chuckled to himself a little. Their laughter mixed together, a chorus of their bond. _

_The ocean started to rise, and looked like normal waves at first. Suddenly, it rose to a tremendous height and was quickly approaching Besaid. _

"_Watch out!" Wakka exclaimed._

"_Sin!" Auron said as they all fled the beach. When they reached the town, they prepare to attack whatever was coming their way. Other guardians and summoners noticed the danger and joined the fight. The creature that emerged from the sea was monstrous and began destroying everything in sight. Citizens tried to flee their homes, but the monster showed no mercy. The guardians tried everything in their power to defeat it, but nothing worked. Not even the summoner's Aeons could stop the chaos. While the battle ensued, Sin began spawning fiends from itself, making the battle even more difficult. One of the fiends spotted Yuna, and charged at her. She was distracted by another fiend, and did not notice it coming. Lulu, however, spotted the potential attack and jumped in front of Yuna. The fiend attached itself to her instead, and she screamed in pain. _

"_LU!" Wakka cried out, and he ran over to save her. The creature continued to infect Lulu with a deadly toxin, as well as pierce her vital organs with its stinger. Wakka was finally able to free her of its grasp, but she fell to the ground._

"_Lulu, baby!" he said trying to lift her up. Her breathing became labored, and she was unable to speak or move._

"_A potion, quick!" Wakka demanded. Tidus threw him one as fast as he could. _

"_Here, drink," he said pouring it into Lulu's mouth. It did not work though, and her eyes rolled back._

"_No! Damn it, no!" Her body became limp in his arms, and he screamed in rage and pain. After unsuccessfully fighting the fiends and their source, the party fled and hid in the hills, barely escaping. _

"Tidus, we need your help," Wakka said in the doorway.

"Oh, right." Tidus walked back into the temple, and helped Wakka carry Lulu's body to the ocean. The gently placed her in, and the sending was ready to start. Each of them held a flower in their hands, and remained silent. Yuna walked towards the ocean and stepped on it as if it were solid ground. She then ascended into the air, and started her "dance." The sea began to ripple, and leaves and flowers that were from whatever was left of the trees twirled in the wind. After a few moments, a light emerged from Lulu and rose up to the sky. Her soul had crossed over to its final place. After she was finished, Yuna tearfully came back to the guardians. Lulu's body began to sink into the ocean after her spirit departed.

Tidus took off his necklace, and threw it into the water. "Something to remember me by."

Yuna took the beads out of her hair, and tossed them in. Wakka removed his headband, Kimahri one of his armbands, and Auron his sunglasses. They all then followed Tidus' lead and also placed them in the sea. After saying some silent prayers, they bid the priest goodbye and left the beach.

Tonight they would rest, and tomorrow they would carry on.


End file.
